<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marie by Blueeucalyptus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763098">Marie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus'>Blueeucalyptus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi will never admit to his dying day that he competed with Marie to get Erwin's attention. He was, of course, talking about Marie the cat, not the human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi will never admit to his dying day that he competed with Marie to get Erwin's attention. He was, of course, talking about Marie the cat, not the human. Marie the human Levi had no problem with and he was civil with her; well he was as amicable as anyone will be with their husband's ex-girlfriend.</p>
<p>Marie the cat, on the other hand, was an actual spawn of the devil. Levi was sure of it, even though he wasn't able to prove it. Erwin laughs it off whenever he expresses he says so and affectionally tells him, "You're being silly, babe. Marie's the sweetest cat in the world." </p>
<p>That was only partially true because yes Marie can be affectionate, but only towards Erwin. To everyone else, she was an actual demon child.</p>
<p>Petra once asked him whether he didn't like the cat because she was named Marie and Levi vehemently denied the accusation. No, he was petty like that and it's not that Erwin personally named the cat Marie himself. The albino Persian cat named Marie belonged to their neighbours, who began to neglect the feline after they bought a dog and then subsequently threw her outside when they had children. They fed and filled her water bowl but that's all the care they gave her and left Marie to brace the elements on her own. It was after one day when he saw the cat soaking in the rain, did Erwin took pity on the cat and bought him home. </p>
<p>Levi naturally objected to it at the time; after all his husband just bought a filthy, disease-ridden animal into their home. He was sure the cat will shit inside the house the moment they turn around. </p>
<p>However, it didn't take long for Levi to lose his resolve. All it took was Erwin to pout adorably and attack him with the full force of his innocent, puppy dog eyes and Levi broke. </p>
<p>Levi logically knew his grown, six-foot-two behemoth of a husband should not look like a kicked golden retriever. But in the end, Erwin got his way and they have a cat to add to their small family.</p>
<p>When Erwin was celebrating being able to keep the cat, Levi pointed his finger at him and warned, "If she shits anywhere you will clean it up immediately and better not find any weird smells around the house."</p>
<p>"Yes, babe," Erwin agreed before driving off to get supplies for the cat leaving Levi alone with the cat who until that moment who was nothing but amicable up until that point, hissed at Levi and turned her tail towards him, before jumping up the kitchen counter. When he yelled at the cat to get down she swatted him with her claws. It didn't take long for Levi to realise, why there may have been a reason for their neighbours to kicking the cat out to the curb. </p>
<p>The cat was vicious and temperamental as a hurricane. When Erwin made a move to pet him, she bite his hand enough to leave a scar. </p>
<p>However, Erwin was not deterred, in fact, he almost took it as a challenge. It took ages and lots of patience on Erwin's part before the cat basically began to melt in his arms after being bombarded with the patented Erwin Smith charm for weeks. Levi wasn't sure why but Erwin's efforts to charm the cat reminded him of something familiar but for the life of him, he couldn't pinpoint what it was...</p>
<p>Even though the cat was placated it was pretty clear that she only had one master, well maybe slave would be a more accurate term since Erwin bend over backwards to spoil his new furbaby. Levi was definitely NOT jealous of Erwin spending time with the cat. Especially now she claimed Levi's spot on Erwin's lap during their Thursday Movie Nights. </p>
<p>No, what annoyed Levi was how possessive Marie was of Erwin.</p>
<p>For instance, one the morning as usual Erwin was rushing around getting ready for work. As per his morning ritual right before he went out the door he paused to give Levi a goodbye kiss. Levi was tiptoeing up his eyes closed in anticipation of the kiss...It never came. </p>
<p>Levi heard cooing noises and his blinked open his eyes, only to watch Erwin holding the Damn Cat! in his arms, baby-talking her. "Look, honey, she pulled my pants, I think she wanted me to hold her," Erwin said excitedly.</p>
<p>Levi gave a strained smile at his husband who had the cat over the shoulder giving her head kisses. Kisses and attention that should be his!!</p>
<p>Levi narrowed his eyes at the cat giving her his patented glare that will put the fear of god in any mortal man. Yet the feline was not frightened in fact Levi swore Marie gave him a smug look that said, '<em>He's mine now.'</em></p>
<p>
  <em> 'That bitch!'</em>
</p>
<p>She is actually trying to steal Erwin away from him. Levi may sound crazy but he was sure of it.</p>
<p>Another day Levi was folding laundry and when he got to Erwin's pile Marie decided that is the perfect spot for her to sleep in. When Levi chased her away she ended up in their closet and stole Erwin's black coat AKA Levi's Husband Jacket.</p>
<p>When Levi complained saying that Marie is stealing clothes, Erwin waved it off saying that she is just being playful and laid his coat over her bed. Levi furiously glared at Marie and thought, 'Oh Fuck you Marie!'</p>
<p>Things got so bad it got to a point that both Levi and Marie ended up running to the door whenever Erwin came home, just to assert dominance on exactly who the taller man actually belonged to. </p>
<p>The straw that broke the camels back was Thursday Movie night, Erwin was coming back to the living room from the kitchen, precariously holding a bowl of popcorn on one hand and a wine bottle on another. For once Marie was nowhere to be seen and Levi was looking forward cuddling up with his husband and resting his head on his lap while he stroked his hair. Just like they used to. </p>
<p>The moment Erwin sat down a blur of white fluff came out of nowhere; balled over the bowl of popcorn on Erwin's hand spilling everywhere. Erwin froze processing what happened, while Levi's face turned red with anger.</p>
<p>Marie on her part was unconcerned by the chaos she just caused, instead kneaded her paws on Erwin's thighs and curled over and feigned sleeping on the blond man's lap, just before giving Levi the smuggest of expression.</p>
<p>Levi's eyes narrowed, the vein in his temple popped in fury. <em>'That's it! I'm done playing nice!'</em></p>
<p>.Erwin had his arms up as if he was surrendering, "Babe I'm sorry, I'll clean up I promise. Marie did- mmph!"</p>
<p>Erwin didn't get to finish what he was saying because Levi pulled him into a bruising kiss. <em>'If Marie is going to play dirty, then so will I,'</em> Levi thought before he pushed the cat away from Erwin's lap onto the couch. Marie hissed and scratched Levi's stomach but he paid no mind to pain. Instead, he sat on Erwin's lap both his legs to the side and grounded his ass on his husband crotch with his legs spread to the side. When they broke the kiss, Levi whispered, "Bedroom! Now!!" </p>
<p>Erwin nodded nipping Levi's nape before standing up, his hand cupping his small husband's ass, whilst Levi locked his legs around Erwin's hips they both ignored Marie's drawn-out meow's demanding attention.</p>
<p>Erwin did pause for a moment when Marie nipped his ankles; however, his attention was once again on his husband when Levi's nimble fingers started to go under his pants the bedroom door was shut behind them and a scorned cat meowed and scratched the door while her owners took full advantage of their conjugal rights. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Next morning Levi woke up with a pleasant ache in his lower regions, with Erwin's head resting on his naked chest. </p>
<p>Levi sat in the bed, stroking his husband's hair for a while and enjoying the morning sun shining through their window, making his golden hair shine brighter than usual. </p>
<p>It wasn't long before it started to get a bit late and they both had to get up for work. Still, sleep-deprived Erwin put on the first pair of burgundy boxes he could get his hand on and shuffled outside to make breakfast for the both of them. </p>
<p>Levi too followed his husband after putting on a pair of grey track pants before walking into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Erwin was cooking eggs and Marie was circling his legs and rubbing her chin intermittently. However, the moment she saw Levi she turned her tail towards him and sat down next Erwin. </p>
<p>Levi paid her no mind and reached over and gave Erwin's cheek a quick peck whilst giving Marie a smug expression, pointing at the scratches and hickies on Erwin's back- souvenirs from last night's vigorous activities. Levi could swear he saw the cat roll her eyes at him. <em>'Think what you want about me Marie,'</em> Levi thought kneeling down petting her head, <em>'But I was here first.'</em> For the first time since she came to their home, Marie didn't hiss at Levi's attempt at affection nor did she scratch him, instead, she flicked her bushy tail on his face before looking up at him and meowing asking for more pets. Levi indulged her...just for today. </p>
<p>"It's so nice to see you guys get along," Erwin said, holding the pan of eggs on his hand, watching the exchange between Levi and Marie with a fond smile. </p>
<p>This time both Marie and Levi rolled their eyes at Erwin. At least there was one thing they both agree on. The man they both love is a lovable dumbass.</p>
<p>- The End</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>